


The Jack Harkness Effect

by were_lemur



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be those 51st century pheromones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jack Harkness Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 96

Ianto threaded his way through patrons who'd been evacuated from the lesbian bar, looking for Jack. He finally found him around the corner, talking to the bartender. He'd turned on the famous Harkness charm, as always, but that didn't stop the woman from peppering him with questions.

Jack waved him over. "Ianto can explain everything to you," he said, and made his escape.

The woman stared after him, before looking back to Ianto.

"Wow," she said. "Everybody says they've got exceptions, but this is a first for me."

Ianto gave her a rueful grin. "Jack has that effect on people."


End file.
